


The Hog's Mask (Technoblade x MHA Fanfic) [REWRITING]

by XasdicDanz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive, Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Technoblade, Class 1-A is Quirky, Comedy, Cross-Dimension, Dream is Awesome, F/M, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound Is Colorblind, Georgenotfound needs to get involved more often, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, No Smut, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Ranboo is Clueless, SBI is worried, Sapnap needs a raise, Supportive Technoblade, Technoblade Roasts Bakugou Katsuki, Technoblade be lazy and badass, Technoblade is awesome, Temporary Character Death, The Blockmen Earn A Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XasdicDanz/pseuds/XasdicDanz
Summary: My brain: Hey Techno is so badass in the new Dream v Technoblade animation by SAD-ist... He would be so badass in MHA, eh?Me: ...My brain: Xas? Xas, what is....... NOMe: Y E S--Techno wanted to take a break from all the familiarity, he wanted to see new faces and people every day.And he did, but he wasn't expecting himself to earn a concussion while doing so. Huh, he likes this.--AKA the AU where Techno gets sucked in BNHA, lives with Dadzawa, gets protective custody from UA, joins them in their hellish shenanigans, villains, gets his ass kicked once and that will never happen again and is badass.Also, SBI, The Dream Team and Ranboo get involved.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Dave | Technoblade/potatos, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Katsuki Bakugou & Dave | Technoblade, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 689





	1. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno will remember one thing...  
> Never, ever stop walking unless someone talks to you.

Technoblade was a well-known, tired, and sarcastic man. Holding up a reigning score atop the leaderboards of Hypixel Bedwars was a hard job but Techno managed it. People would say he's ultimately awful, disgusting, and a liar, but that's just Dream's stans, people like him a lot. Having a small, yet functional family filled with sleep-deprived insomniacs (save for the youngest one since he messes up a ton of times) was pretty cool, considering he hangs out with his actual brother from time to time.

But now he seems... Different...

Dream could tell, Tommy came by his world way too often, asking about Techno's whereabouts or why he's distancing himself or something. That's when Dream decided to solve the matter himself. He stood against one of the fence poles nearby as he watched the players of the most recent match respawn at the grounds one by one. Then there he was, the man himself laden with his (unfortunately, very eye-catching) red cape with a high collar and fur lacing around the edges of his cape, his hands in the pockets of his grayish-brown jeans, and his long, and hot pink, braided hair swaying slightly as he respawned. He looked... upset... Even with Techno's mask on, Dream could see the small frown on his lips as his head lazily tilted forwards.

Dream chuckles before walking over to the said man as he continued to stare at the cobblestone floor, people were already entering new matches and Techno was still standing there.

"Chin up, king... Your crown's falling," Dream says as he fixed the almost falling crown (which was made by pure gold, by the way, Dream doesn't know how Techno got this) atop Techno's head. Techno was startled all of the sudden, his body flinched a little before realizing who it was.

"What do you want, Dream?" Techno's gruff voice asked, his head finally tilting up, and waved my hand off his crown. Dream noticed Techno's expression, his frown quickly turned into a scowl before frowning again. Yup, something was definitely wrong.

"You look like you're pouting bacon, lose a match? I didn't see you disappear from the leaderboard" Dream asked, Techno's shoulder hunched lazily as he blinked at Dream before walking past him.

"No, I won..."

"Then what's with the frown?" Dream asks, Techno pauses in his tracks.

"Nothing, it's just a ha-"

"Tommy's missing you, Techno"

A long silence drags between them, Techno taking a deep, shaky breath in before replying...

"I know..." Techno walks away from the entrance and heads to the exit. Dream sighs as his once, tired yet energetic friend steps into the exit hall and dissolves into a vast amount of glitches as he left Hypixel. Now he knew what was wrong...

_**He seems... wrong...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticsm is okay, just don't overdo it. Sorry if it was rushed at the end... I was trying... I will make it better soon.


	2. Not The Best Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this lately, my motivation was being drowned by my laziness and I've only managed to get only bits and pieces of it... Your comments and kudos has finally forced my motivation upwards but I still have school and I'm only limited so this is much of what I've made. Thank you all.

Technoblade was tired.

Him catching sight of the same people, same life, the same process was tiring... He wanted to rest, but his life was already endearing enough. He could go and play another game but all the faces were too familiar and he wants it to stop. God, his head hurts... If it weren't for Dream to block his path earlier he would be fine, right? The voices grew more annoying by the time and that wouldn't help at all.

He enters his server and walks into the carpet clad corridors of his home. He stares blankly at the floor, mind empty for what chaos he could cause... He could annoy Tommy, but that was one familiar face he couldn't face for now. He's tired... And he wants to rest, NOW.

**_Hissssssssssssssss_ **

He turns around, his netherite sword materializing from thin air as the familiar sound of a creeper erupted behind him.

...Nothing...

He shrugs it off, lowering his sword as it dematerializes in air. Then...

**CRACK!**

He finally notices the crack in the ground, growing wider and wider by seconds. He could just fill it up, sure, but this was no ordinary crack. Within it was sort of what might be an endless pit of black, blue, purple, pink, green and white. He stares in horror as the gap widens, and he did what a sane person would do. Run.

He dashed far into the corridors to find more of them appearing within his home. He dashed back towards his front door, narrowly avoiding the said mass of cracks of WHO-KNOWS-WHAT. Only to find the door with a crack of its own. What? This wasn't possible at all in this world. He took slow steps back only to lose his footing on a crack behind him. Gravity hit him like a train, falling to the floor with the loudest scream he could muster before all went black.

* * *

"Techno! Techno!"

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"TECH! TECH!"

**BAM! BAM!**

"Step aside, Wil! I'll show you how big of a man I am!"

**CRASH! BANG!**

Tommy broke in the house with the hardest shove he could muster, causing the large spruce doors to break and fall, Philza and Wilbur behind him with looks of worry and horror.

"Techno! Where? OH MY GOD..." Philza says, now noticing a bright large sphere in front of them. Teal mists were encircling it and familiar designs of a portal sat there in front of them. And the surrounding area... Oh god, it was as empty as an abyss. Almost like those galaxies they saw back days before.

"TECHNO!"


End file.
